doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've finished making pages for all of my Doctor Who books. You might want to re-categorize/re-categorise them tho... RAIDERCLEM 16:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'll wait until I get around to them, and then make any neccesary changes. Thanks for all your work with them. Tardis1963 07:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Temporarily Out So with only less than 40 minutes left before the airing of "The End of Time Part Two" in the UK, I've decided to be completely off all Doctor Who sites for the next 32-35 hours to avoid spoilers. Normally, I'd just watch it online but since BBC America is going to be airing it tomorrow here in the USA, I think it'll be more of a treat to sit down on my couch and watch it on the actual television rather than online. It's too bad that they're not doing the same for Australia but I'm sure you'll just watch it online, that's what I'd do. Anyway, I'll be back by the December 3rd and I hope they do this same thing during Matt Smith's era. That would be awesome! Time Lord Enthusiast 18:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. Yeah I did watch it online. Can't wait for Autumn! (Spring for the UK & US) Matt Smith looks great! Tardis1963 07:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Graphic Novels & Special Editions Oops-I left a message for you but it ended up under MY talk page instead. RAIDERCLEM 11:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New logo and colors I love the new logo! I never did care for the logo used during the Seventh Doctor's era anyway-probably my least favorite. Where did it go, though? It's reverted back to its previous incarnation! I don't like the new colors for the infobox, though. You can't even read the links anymore. RAIDERCLEM 22:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Four or Six? I like the old colors better, but that's just personal preference. I like both Tom and Colin Baker, but... I do have an idea - Have you tried to match the infobox color to the blue you use in the margin to the left? RAIDERCLEM 23:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) If it ain't broke... I see where you matched the colors on the Twin Dilemma. I still like the original colors best - I think they have the most overall eye appeal as well as being the easiest to read. To me, it's really not even close. Sorry. RAIDERCLEM 00:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Main page Yeah, I really do like the darker color on the main page. You might want to play around with that white background, tho... RAIDERCLEM 00:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty much agreeing with what RAIDERCLEM said above. I can't wait for Matt Smith's era!!! Bring on Steven Moffat! Time Lord Enthusiast 04:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Magazine Issue #s I notice you removed the "No. 1" from "Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition No. 1 - The Complete Fifth Doctor". These magazines are numbered Special Edition #1, Special Edition #2, Special Edition #3, etc. both on the inside title page and on the back cover by the price (unless there's an ad on the back). Should we not include the issue # of a magazine on the page for that magazine? If you don't want the issue # in the title, maybe we could include it in "Notes"? RAIDERCLEM 11:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) "The Complete Doctor" issues all have ads on the back, "Special Edition #1" is listed in the white box right above the UPC code for this issue. RAIDERCLEM 12:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Good Eye! I did not notice that on The War Games - image now fixed. RAIDERCLEM 11:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Help! OK I love the heart in 'We Love Doctor Who' but how in the world am I going to link my listing in the magazine section on my User page to it??? Maybe you could take care of that one for me? I think the black heart is the Masters' though, maybe the Doctors' should be red... Thanks RAIDERCLEM 05:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, all fixed now. Tardis1963 06:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? When I try to insert pics on my user page, they end up in the middle of the page instead of on the right-hand side. Also, when I try to modify them and put a title in them, the title is in big bold letters like a section heading. Is this the problem you wrote us about? RAIDERCLEM 21:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Specials All the Marvel Doctor Who Specials now have pages. The category includes magazines related to Doctor Who Weekly, Doctor Who Monthly, Doctor Who Magazine and Classic Comics, ''also Anniversary Editions'', The Movie Special, stand-alone collections & stand-alone stories. I put "Doctor Who Special:" on each one to keep them all in the same category, but on some of them it seems kind of redundant. I also put them with the two Marvel graphic novels, Voyager and Abslom Daak, under "Items produced by Marvel Comics". And by the way, I really like the new colors. My favorites by far! RAIDERCLEM 18:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Just more things to keep you busy Pages are complete for Doctor Who Classic Comics and Doctor Who Poster Magazine. I removed the Classic Comics Special from the "Doctor Who Magazine Specials" section and put it in the "Classic Comics" section, seems a much better fit, as they are two different magazines. I also added Torchwood: Rift War to the "Graphic Novels" section. RAIDERCLEM 22:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pages are done for all comic books. It might help to have a checklist of all the categories ready for you to categorize (or categorise, as they spell it in the UK - don't know about Down Under) properly when you wish, like you did with the Doctor Who Special Editions. A fine job you did with those, too! I tried to fit the Doctor Who Magazine Specials in their logical spot between the regular issues and the Special Editions but I was making such a mess of it I just gave up! Maybe I'll figure it out one day... *Doctor Who Magazine Specials - category is COMPLETE, pages are made for ALL issues *Doctor Who Classic Comics (Magazine) - COMPLETE *Doctor Who Poster Magazine - COMPLETE *Yearbooks - COMPLETE *Storybooks - COMPLETE & up to date *Graphic Novels - COMPLETE & up to date *Comic books - COMPLETE & up to date, both "Classic" (Dell, Marvel & IDW) and "New Series" (IDW) *Books - Nowhere near a complete list, but pages are made for the ones in my collection I tried to make these pages like others you have done, but LMK if you have any questions about anything I put on them that might be confusing and I'll be glad to answer them. I'll also try to update as new stuff comes out, especially the US releases. (DVDs & Comic books) RAIDERCLEM 11:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The Nerd's Guide to Stuff Sorry I haven't been doing anything in weeks. Real life and stuff... nothing bad just normal stuff and laziness. As an amateur writer, I've been told time and time again on how it's good just to write about anything for practice. So I've just created a blog, entitled The Nerd's Guide to Stuff. It's just me ranting on just about any type of fiction that I have interest in, Doctor Who included. So, if you have free time and feel like reading the opinions of a nerd with free time, then check it out. If you don't that fine too. Peace! Time Lord Enthusiast 04:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Images OK, I've been to the help section and still can't seem to fix this problem. I'm adding images just like I've always done, but they won't appear on the right-hand side of the page like they always have. See the "Matt Smith" section of my user page to see an example of what I mean. Have I done something to mess up the code or anything else on my user page that would cause this? I've never had this problem until recently. I know you have lots to do but I sure would appreciate it if you could check this out for me when you get the chance. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 10:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that but HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Do you have to enter the lines that are highlighted in green with a "+" in front of them? Where do you enter them if that's the case? Once you've gone to the edit this section page, what do you do next? Just inserting the image doesn't work. Or do you go somewhere else? If the images will no longer go automatically to the right hand column, can I fix my page so that they do? What has changed from the way it was before? RAIDERCLEM 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Dalekmania Wasn't sure what the problem was with the last Dalekmania pic but I scanned a new one with the DVD logo if that was it, and linked it only to my user page. Do you not want documentary DVDs included with the box set they come in? RAIDERCLEM 10:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) correct numbering Hi Gary, I have a question. When I make pages for items that have the same title but different numbers for each issue, how do I get them to list in the correct order? In other words, how do I get them to list as 1,2,3,4,5.6,7,8,9,10,11,12... and not 1,10,11,12,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9... RAIDERCLEM 09:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it-Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 19:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Prototype Images Hi, I was wandering, currently I'm editing the Toy section of the Wiki and I wanted to put the images of the prototypes on there if I don't have an image of the actual Toy, since I don't own the Prototype imges, I would get them off the Internet. I was wandering if this was ok or not. Thanks, TARDIS 2010 TARDIS2010 16:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for answering my question, by the way by Prototype toy images I ment the first image released by Character Options. Cheers, TARDIS2010 TARDIS2010 17:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight #3 Hi. Doctor Who Collector's looks really nice -- I like the new skin! There are a few tweaks you need to meet the spotlight criteria... 1) you need a link to recently uploaded images somewhere in the sidebar 2) there are a handful of uncategorized pages and 3) you have not customized the "Community Corner" on My Home. Please let me know when you have made these minor changes and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry -- I should have made that a bit clearer. File List is a fairly bland all-text presentation. The link is supposed to go to which is a much more fun, gallery-style look at the images. The idea is to grab people's interest. It seems like it wouldn't be hard to either change the link you have or add the gallery-style format if you like using the list also. -- Wendy (talk) 00:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great -- although maybe you might want to have the link read "new pictures" or something a bit more obvious than "File list" :). I'll add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New pages made by me I am currently making alot of target novel pages, which will benefit loads of us, so far I have made 'The Evil of the Daleks', 'Galaxy 4', 'The Paradise of Death ', 'The Power of the Daleks' and a non-target page 'Items released in 1977' Yeepsi 18:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Dr Who Laser Discs How come there isn't a section on dr who laser discs?! I know alot on Dr Who website's, every 2 out of 10 dr who sites have a section on dr who laser discs but this Doctor Who Collectors Wiki '''does not 'have a section on it?! Yeepsi 20:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Add images? Two lines?Yeepsi 18:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Project page? What is a Project page & Special page? Yeepsi 20:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) 2,050th article!!! The 2,050th article on here is my very own More Short Trips. I am very happy with this great feat(!!!), although that does bring to question what was the 2,000th article? Yeepsi 20:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Tardis, i just wanted to tell you that I have started helping to create action figure articles in the same style you used. Any problems about my work please tell me on my user page, Thanks--Kitfisto-66 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Need help I need you to put those year boxes on Items released in 1967. Yeepsi 11:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Tides of Time Could you fix the page names for ''The Tides of Time? I can't move the pages to the correct title, it says an administrator needs to delete the old page first. I'm trying to retitle the page for the story in the category "Doctor Who Magazine Comic Strips" to The Tides of Time, for the graphic novel The Tides of Time: A Panini Books Graphic Novel and delete the redundant page The Tides of Time (DWM). ''Thanks RAIDERCLEM 17:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've got the graphic novel fixed. If you could just move ''The Tides of Time (DWM) ''to The Tides of Time'' that should take care of everything. RAIDERCLEM 17:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Also The Flood. RAIDERCLEM 11:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) When you get a chance, Abslom Daak...Dalek Killer, Oblivion ''& ''Ship of Fools now have the same problem. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 08:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) LMK Please LMK if you are going to keep the (DWM) on some of the titles in the "Doctor Who Magazine comic strips" category. I'd like to start linking other pages to these particular titles, but don't want to do that and then have to do them all over again if you do decide to remove the (DWM) from the title. I await your decision. RAIDERCLEM 14:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) EXIT CODE VIEW OK, I don't know how I did it, but somehow when I try to edit anything on my user page, all I get is code which is like trying to read a foreign language to me. I click on visual view but I can't get it to go back to the way it was. Please fix as I'm unable to do anything the way it is now. Thanks RAIDERCLEM 15:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi, I'm also having problems editing with this new view. I can't resize images. Could you fix it? Thanks TARDIS2010 15:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that, TARDIS2010 15:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) We currently have... Cassettes? Can u add 'Cassettes' on the hompage next to 'we currently have' ? I have created 6 or 7 cassette pages myself (one of them includeds 'The Massacre'). Yeepsi 13:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Magazine Images Hi, could you tell me where you got the images of the front covers of Doctor Who Magazine, because I may be able to create pages on the issues i own. Cheers, TARDIS2010 16:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SJA Figures Hi, I was wondering, should I add a section in Charcter Options about the Sarah Jane Adventures Figures? Cheers, TARDIS2010 15:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll make pages on the Issues I have, and edit the Charcter Options page. Cheers, TARDIS2010 07:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main page formatting If you look through the edit history you will see that Yeepsi has solved the trouble, but I'm not sure how. Kathleen.wright5 06:21, 3 May, 2010 (UTC) I have? How? Yeepsi 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Adding Images Hi, I don't known why but I can't add images onto pages yet I can add them in the infoboxes. I click the insert picture button, select the image I want and click insert but they won't come up. could you help me, TARDIS2010 08:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try again now, TARDIS2010 07:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I hope u dont mind... I hope u dont mind but I am planning to do pages for all of the Short Trips books when I get time of course. Yeepsi 15:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Magazine issue 241 I need you to change the title of this page. To Doctor Who Magazine Issue 241 and get rid of tht old blue & white box. Cheers, Yeepsi Yeepsi 08:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Comic Strips Hi Gary, I know you are a busy man, but you could really be a great help if you could spend some time on this. There are a few people working on the Doctor Who Magazine comic strips, and I think they are all listed. I've gone through the list, and these are the ones that need fixing by you deleting pages so that the strip titles will be consistent: Dragon's Claw, Voyager, The World Shapers, A Cold Day in Hell!, The Mark of Mandragora, The Glorious Dead, Oblivion, The Betrothal of Sontar, The Widow's Curse ''and ''Abslom Daak...Dalek Killer, all of which share titles with graphic novels. I'm not sure how you want to title Planet of the Dead, Tooth and Claw, The Gift ''and ''The Lodger, which share titles with TV episodes. The Back Up Strips are Return of the Daleks, ''which shares a title with both a TV Comic strip AND a CD,'' Ship of Fools and Business as Usual, ''of which there is both a regular strip and a back up strip with the same name. I think it would really help everyone working on these if you could get the old pages linking to graphic novels etc. deleted so that people could start working on a page without having to add (DWW), (DWM), (TVC), (Comic Strip) etc. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-You the Man! I've got new pages started for all the comic strips on the list, except ''Ship of Fools. Was there a reason that one couldn't be deleted? RAIDERCLEM 06:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks on the Ship of Fools. My next question is, could you do it again? You see, I made the new page before I moved the old one and now I'm in the same boat (or ship - of fools) Sorry. RAIDERCLEM 13:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Umm, you might want to fix The Lodger, too (TV episode). I edited the page to link up to the comic page and somehow got a bunch of code in a section I wasn't even editing. I'm afraid if I try to fix it I'll just make things worse so I'll leave it up to you. RAIDERCLEM 17:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New Categories Could u make some more new categories like dr who book images & dr who cd images etc, thanks Yeepsi Yeepsi 09:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) What about magazines? It there something like 'Magazine Covers' ? Yeepsi 16:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What about Laser Discs? Yeepsi 10:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What about Cards? Yeepsi 08:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No just BIT, others, like Strickly ink cards, the 40th years cards etc Yeepsi 17:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) When you hyper-linked the laser discs to its categories, the link was red, meaning tht categorie doesn't exist. Yeepsi 18:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Most of the Dr Who Laserdiscs images have been uploaded! Yeepsi 16:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I went to have my daily look at some dr who books on here & I saw a page I created, Galaxy 4 (novelisation) , has no content, could u explain this? Yeepsi 17:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Added the Laserdisc category to all the laserdiscs images on here, but, there is 1 laserdisc image tht hasn't been uploaded, so i'll do it, then tht's it, the Laserdisc Category will me complete after 20 mins (it would've took 5 mins if I didnt have 7 tabs open at once). Yeepsi 16:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What category would I put posters & collectable cards in? Yeepsi 18:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How do I create Categories? Yeepsi 13:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My page! Hey! How come u deleted the 'The Doctors: 30 years of Time travel & beyond' page created?! Yeepsi 17:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Please delete the 2 unused "please delete" pages so I can start new pages there. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 23:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) All done-Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 02:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC)